Monkey Business/Transcript
Foiled in Oil *[The segment begins with the close up of a seaweed floating in a river then the camera scrolls up showing Blatly and Imp sitting by the water.] *'Imp': Blatly, are you sure Alph will come? *'Blatly': I can feel it in my monkey bones! Our little fishy pal loves tasty seaweed! *'Imp': That seaweed would've been gone a long time ago... (sees something bubbling in the water) Hey, that must be him! *[Alph the small fish jumps onto Imp and begins bouncing on him in panic.] *'Alph': Help me! Help me-(gets dehydrated)-eeeee! (jumps into the bucket of water, being able to breathe again) *'Blatly': Alph?? you must've swam through a toxic spill to be crazy enough to jump up on land! *'Alph': My home's full of toxic! Lake Fintail's being polluted! *'Blatly'/'Imp': (together) WHAT?! *[As Blatly says this quote above, he drops the bucket carrying Alph and it spins around on the ground. Alph rises up the surface all dizzy.] *'Imp': What kind of monster would do something so nasty to our favorite lake?! *'Alph': Purple meanies dressed in red! All that oil they're tossing in the water has drove my friends into their coral houses and now they're trapped! *'Imp': Oh g-g-g-gosh! You fish can starve very easily! *[The scene dissolves to a polluted lake with a large machine in the lake center, dumping alot of oil into the water through the tubes. Two Red Ant soldiers are seen on the deck of the machine.] *'Red Ant 1': If we have so much oil why waste it all here? *'Red Ant 2': All this oil has some bad chemicals that can damage our saucers, genius! Poor Eddie's seen it before. *'Red Ant 1': What did he see? *'Red Ant 2': (sniff) It was the last thing he ever saw..! *[In the lake's tree tops, Blatly stands over a palm tree watching the Red Ant duo in the act.] *'Blatly': Can't those alien creeps set up their toxic waste dump somewhere else?! Trapping innocent fish under loads of deadly oil just ain't right, huh Imp? *'Imp': Shhh! I think someone's watching us..! (points to the rattling bushes) *'Blatly': (under his breath) A spy..! (jumps off the palm tree) Yaaaaa! (lands into the bushes, tackling the person hiding inside) *'Imp': Blatly?? *[Blatly comes out of the bush all dizzy.] *'Blatly': This is why... you never jump head first, little buddy... (faints) *'Voice': ... And also why you should know who you're facing first..! *[Agent Nate, a brown raccoon in a black tuxedo and orange bowtie, walks out of the bushes.] *'Imp': Sorry sir, we thought you were... *'Nate': One of those Red Ants? More like their adversary. *'Blatly': We're their adversaries too! I'm Blatly! *'Imp': And I'm Imp! What's your name? *'Nate': I... am Secret Agent Nate. My job is to take down criminal activities that threaten the environment! *'Voice': Ahem! Don't you mean it's OUR job?! *[Bonnie, a light chinchilla with brown hair, black beret, white T-shirt tucked into black mini shorts, brown belt, gloves, and black boots, walks into the scene.] *'Nate': Oh, it's me AND sidekick Bonnie's job. *'Bonnie': SERGEANT, Bonnie. *'Blatly': We have the same job as you guys. Maybe we can work together to take out that oil machine. *'Bonnie': Okay, if you're very sneaky. *'Blatly': I don't even need to be invisible, lady. *'Bonnie': Well, sounds like I met the right guy for the job... (pulls out a blueprint) This entire blueprint is the diagram of that polluting machine. Here's the plan boys... *[Scene dissolves to a very high palm tree, with Blatly at the top with Imp on his back.] *'Blatly': (to Imp) Ready, little dude? *'Imp': (bends his airs side-to-side like a plane) Ears folded and ready for gliding! *'Bonnie': Remember, Imp. You and Blatly have to go down that large pipe on top of the machine. Once inside, don't cause a commotion just look for the door switch. *'Blatly': Yes, ma'am! (hops down the palm tree with Imp hovering him down gently with his pointy ears) *'Bonnie': Ready for this, Nate? (turns around and realizes he's missing) NATE??? *[Inside the machine, one Red Ant is sleeping while watching the survelience footage outside but wakes up upon seeing something in the survelience tv: Nate is hiding behind a piece of cardboard of a poorly drawn Red Ant soldier on it.] *'Nate': Hello, dear aliens. Will you be kind enough to let one of your own in? *'Red Ant 1': We Red Ants are NEVER kind! Especially to phonies! *[The button the Red Ant pressed brings out laser gun polluting machine, vaporizing Nate's cardboard disguise and exposing him.] *'Nate': (nervously) I got some mints..! *[The laser gun chares up for another shot. Bonnie runs in and picks up Nate just as the laser fires. The explosion sends Bonnie flying backwards and landing on her back, kicking her feet high in the air with Nate in her arms.] *'Red Ant 1': I ain't dumb enough to fall for that disguise! *'Red Ant 2': What if there's more of them?? Those two could be part of a gang of rebels trying to get us! *'Red Ant 1': Know that you brought it up... Let's pull off the defenses! *[Metal steal covers the entire polluting machine, blocking Blatly and Imp's secret way in.] *'Imp': What?! (accidentally drops Blatly) Whoops..! *'Blatly': (screams) Aaaaaah! (lands face first in the steel).... ow..! *[The scene dissolves back in the forest with Blatly, Imp, Bonnie and Nate in the bushes.] *'Bonnie': (scolding Nate) What were you doing?! You screwed up the plan! *'Nate': Well, I had this other plan and I thought-! *'Bonnie': (interrupting) Nate, I'm the brains. Without me, you don't even know where the end of your ringtail is. (turns to Blatly and Imp) Boys, mind giving me space so I think of a new plan? *'Blatly': The entire galaxy, Bon. (walks over to Nate) Nate, what you pulled off back there was actually pretty cool! *'Nate': Really? Thanks, Blat! (sighs) If only it was Bonnie saying that... *'Blatly': Huh? *'Nate': I mean... Bonnie sure does make my tail spring up, my fur all warm and fuzzy... *'Blatly': Uh ooooo... (smiling) Someone's got lovebug bites..! *'Nate': I just wanna show her I can be as smart as she is by solving something all on my own. *'Blatly': Of course, man! You just gotta keep trying. *'Nate': "Keep trying"... Yeah, maybe I should! Thanks, Blat! *[Imp and Bonnie are seen examining the blueprint. Bonnie marks something on it with a marker.] *'Bonnie': Mmm Hmm! I cooked up a plan B! Ready to hear it? *'Blatly': Sure! *'Nate': Certainly! *'Bonnie': Alright, I can dig several feet underground with these pair of gloves. We can get into that machine from down below! *'Imp': How will you know where you're going down there? *'Bonnie': (pulls out a tablet) This map on my tablet will show how deep I'm digging. I think a good place to dig will be... *'Blatly': (points ahead) There! *[Scene dissolves to a hole in the ground. Bonnie is seen digging deep below the ground. She stops and turns to Blatly behind her.] *'Bonnie': Blatly, are we deep enough? *'Blatly': (checks the tablet, which shows they're way below the oil-infested lake) Over our heads deep! *[Bonnie digs forward.] *'Blatly': (turns to Imp) Easiest job huh, little buddy? (sees Nate is missing) Where's Nate? *'Imp': He was right behind me... *[Bonnie continues digging ahead until she sees something coming out of the dirt in front of her, which turns out to be Nate.] *'Nate': Ha ha! I'm in! I'm in... (sees Bonnie)... big trouble! *'Bonnie': Nate?! Were you digging ahead of us? *'Nate': Just wanted to show you how fast I can dig over to the machine. Guess I went in circles... (hears bubbling noises way behind him) Aaaaaah! (jumps out and runs away) Run for it, guys! *[A flow of oil comes out of the small tunnel. Blatly, Imp and Bonnie all scream and run away from the flowing oil. The scene cuts up in the surface with Nate, Imp, and Blatly climbing out of the hole. Bonnie climbs up as well, and a flow of oil goes up and makes an explosion of oil. The oil explosion is so loud, even the Red Ants inside the machine can hear it.] *'Red Ant 1': What on Regtok was that?! *'Red Ant 2': The Blue Ants! They're onto us! (presses a button on the keyboard in front of him) *[Outside, the four see the pollution machine sinking into the oil.] *'Blatly': Nate, you did it! You stopped the oil machine! *'Bonnie': No, those Red Ants are retreating deep below the lake. (glares at Nate) All thanks to this knucklehead! *'Nate': Can't we just dig another tunnel? *'Bonnie': (checking her tablet) Nope! All your reckless digging blocked our only ticket in with flooded oil! *'Nate': I just wanted to-! *'Bonnie': Ditch my orders for fun? All you do is stray away from my plans! That was the last plan I can think of and you blew it! Hope you can solve missions on your own, because I QUIT!!! *[The word "QUIT!!!" echoes into Nate's ear, traumatizing him. Bonnie stomps away.] *'Imp': "Last plan"? (to Blatly) Does this mean Lake Fintail is done for? *'Blatly': I'm afraid so, Imp. *'Imp': (cries) All those poor little fishies! Poor Alph's the sole survivor! *[Back at the river, Imp walks over to the bucket Alph is in. The little fish screams in startle of Imp's approaching.] *'Alph': Aaaah! Oh, it's just you guys. *'Imp': We're taking you to safety, Alph. We tried our best, but there's no other way into that machine. *'Alph': What? All my friends are goners! *'Blatly': But not you. You'll find a new home in the sea. *'Alph': I'm not sure about this, but okay. But first, mind checking what that sound was over behind the bushes? I hid at the bottom of this bucket when I heard loud footsteps... *'Blatly': Huh? (walks over to the bushes to find something behind them) Woah..! (in front of Blatly is a large valve door) Come take a look at this, dudes! *[Cuts inside a dark tunnel, with Blatly opening the valve door. He and Imp travel down the dark tunnel with the bucket and Alph being carried by the monkey's tail.] *'Alph': What IS this place?? *'Blatly': Obviously not home... *[Meanwhile, Nate is standing still where he was before, shocked about Bonnie quitting on him.] *'Nate': I can't believe Bonnie actually quitted on me... (turns around and walks away with his head hung)... I try to show her what I'm worth, but I always screw things up... I AM a knucklehead..! *[As Nate walks into the bushes, we hear a splash off screen. Meanwhile, Bonnie is seen walking through the forest in a bad mood but stops upon hearing Nate calling for help.] *'Nate': HELP! SOMEONE HELP! *'Bonnie': Nate?? *[Nate is seen stuck at the river of oil.] *'Nate': HELP! HELP! *'Bonnie': (sees Nate in peril) Oh my goodness! Hang on, Nate! *'Nate': Bonnie?! *'Bonnie': (reaches her hand out to Nate) Come on..! (sees that she cannot reach him) Dang it! (looks around and grabs a vine) Grab this! *[Bonnie throws the vine to Nate, but it hits the raccoon's head causing him to sink even deeper.] *'Nate': Bonnie, before I meet my mired demise I just wanna let you know... I'm sorry for being such a knucklehead. Did you always thought I was one? *'Bonnie': Well....... *'Nate': You're always the brains, coming up with strategies in our missions. I just wanna show that... If I can do something all on my own, you'd appreciate me better. *'Bonnie': Nate, I always appreciated you. I just felt like you ignore me. *'Nate': Why would I ignore such a beautiful, smart girl who stuck by my side for years? I can't even turn my head away from you. *'Bonnie': (blushing) Aww..! *[Meanwhile, Blatly, Imp and Alph go into a room with oil barrels.] *'Imp': Hey, those look just like the barrels thrown into the lake! *'Blatly': Imp, check this out! *[Imp walks over to where Blatly is, standing close to a window with oil water outside.] *'Imp': We're in the polluting machine! *'Blatly': High four, little dude! *[Blatly and Imp high four, but Imp accidentally gets knocked backwords to a lever switch that pulls back. Meanwhile, Nate is still stuck in the oil.] *'Bonnie': This may be the shallow part of the lake. I'll walk over and carry you out, Nate. *'Nate': You're going to walk in this sticky oil?! *'Bonnie': Relax, it'll probably be up to my-! (goes into the oil lake, but she goes over her head in the oil) *'Nate': BON! (sees that he is moving in the oil) Whew! I owe you one! (sinks into the whirlpool whirling around in the lake) *[Inside the polluting machine, the room begins flooding with oil. Blatly, Alph and Imp panic and Imp pushes the lever switch back up, stopping the oil flood.] *'Imp': Now that was close! (two oil-covered being rise out of the sludge) AAAAAAH! OIL ZOMBIES! *[The two being wipe the sludge off their faces, revealing to be Nate and Bonnie.] *'Nate': No worries, Imp! *'Blatly': Nate! Bonnie! You're back together! *'Nate': I dunno, Bon may need to think about it. Right now, let's finish the job! *'Bonnie': I can reprogram this machine to siphonate all the oil in the lake! *'Blatly': We'll put the oil back into the barrels and get them outta here! *[Bonnie goes underneath the keyboard and reconnects a few wires underneath. Sometime later, the oil lake reverts back to clear fresh water. Blatly and Nate carry the last barrel filled with oil.] *'Nate': This is the last barrel. Let's go! *'Bonnie': You go, I'm going to flood this place so Lake Fintail won't ever be polluted again! *'Alph': I'm staying with her. I'll tell everyone it's safe to come out! *[As Blatly, Imp and Nate all leave the room with the barrel, Bonnie heads to the wall and pulls out a laser drill from her pocket.] *'Bonnie': (to Alph) Ready, little guy? *'Alph': Hatched ready! *[Bonnie drills a hole through the metallic wall with the laser drill, and it bursts with a stream of water flooding the entire polluting machine. The pig swims outside with Alph swimming right by her.] *'Alph': (to Bonnie) Nice shorts! *[Meanwhile, Blatly, Imp and Nate head outside and put the barrel along with all the other barrels filled with oil.] *'Imp': Now what do we do with these barrels? *'Nate': Wait for Bonnie to get our truck and we'll drive them off. She's the only that can reach the pedals. *'Red Ant 1': (O.S) FREEZE! *[The two Red Ants rise over the trio in their saucer.] *'Red Ant 1': (to the other Red Ant) Gosh dang it! You said you turned on the security alarms! *'Red Ant 2': Oooo... guess that button I pressed was the unlock door... *'Red Ant 1': (facepalming in anger) *'Blatly': In your purple, mouthless faces! You're oil dumping gizmo's flooded up to the cieling! *'Red Ants': (together) WHAA?! *'Red Ant 1': Two can play at this game, monkey! (turns on the tractor beam that carries all the oil barrels) Let's get back to where we were! *[The saucer flies off with all the oil barrels carried by the tractor beam. Bonnie is seen swimming across the river to shore, watching the saucer fly over her head.] *'Imp': They're gonna dump all that oil into Lake Fintail again, and all those fish will be coming out any minute! What do we do, Bonnie?! *'Bonnie': I... I don't know! *'Nate': I do! Bonnie, throw me up to that saucer! *'Bonnie': What?? *'Nate': No talk, just toss me! *[Bonnie grabs Nate's hand and she tosses the raccoon upwards to the saucer. Nate flies over the saucer and lands on the front part of it that alerts the Red Ants.] *'Red Ant 1': Why you puny little..! *'Nate': Just try to get me off! I double dare ya! *'Red Ant 1': You asked for it! (activates the saucer's laser gun that points to Nate) Maybe for lunch we can have some crispy raccoon! *[The saucer's laser gun fires at Nate, who dodges by jumping down and grabbing a hold of one of the oil barrels under the tractor beam. The laser charges for another shot aiming to the oil barrel Nate is hiding behind.] *'Red Ant 1': Ah! Hold your fire! HOLD YOUR FIRE! *[Nate lets go and falls as the laser gun blasts a laser to the oil barrel, resulting a gigantic explosion that destroys the saucer and all of the oil barrels. Blatly, Imp and Bonnie all watch the explosion from the distance. Nate comes out of the bushes unharmed.] *'Nate': How was THAT? *'Blatly': Nate, you're an awesome hero to Lake Fintail! *'Bonnie': (hugs Nate) My little hero! (kisses Nate in the lips, making his tail spring up in joy) *[Meanwhile, the two Red Ants are seen that they ejected from the saucer in time now floating down in parachutes.] *'Red Ant 1': What are we gonna do if Vexter finds out about this? *'Red Ant 2': We'll just hide in this jungle for a while until he cools off. *'Red Ant 1': Okay, this tropical forest isn't so bad. *[Later that sunset, Blatly, Imp, Bonnie and Nate are at Lake Fintail with Alph and the other fish congratulating them.] *'Alph': Thanks a bunch for saving my home, guys! *'Blatly': We couldn't have done it without Bonnie and Nate! You should thank them. *'Imp': So what are you two gonna be doing after this? *'Nate': Maybe just take a break from our missions for a bit and have a nice date... *'Bonnie': Oh, Nateeeeee... Someday, do you wanna have adorable little piglets together? *[Nate blushes in emberrassment and Blatly and Imp burst into laughter.] *'Nate': Woah, Bonnie! That's a big step! *[Blatly and Imp continue laughing with Alph and all the other fish who also join in, and the episode ends.] 13:17 Bad Buddies *TBA Category:Scripts